Moneda Al Aire
by Aeretr
Summary: Ella sabía que había algo especial, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar y haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo florecer. Incluso si tenía que darle un empujón para lograrlo


Estaba en el aire, girando tranquilamente ante la intensa mirada de su dueña. Un objeto mundano que encontrarías en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, era el catalizador determinante del destino. Pues dependiendo de lo que arrojara sería el proceder de la persona que lo utilizó.

Una moneda... dos caras y por ende dos decisiones.

Su vuelo continuó con tranquilidad, atraído por las fuerzas de la gravedad, hasta que por fin cayó en las manos de su conjurador, ya que funcionaba como un místico objeto cuyo resultado era vital para las manos que lo sostenían. Y con delicadeza, revelaron la decisión que debería tomar.

* * *

Los ojos amatista miraron con intensidad, tentando el deseo de volver a lanzar su preciada moneda, sólo para corroborar si lo que debería hacer a continuación era lo indicado. Negó levemente con la cabeza, si aquello le decía que "eso" era lo correcto. Simplemente lo acataría de acuerdo a como siempre lo hizo.

Una regla de hierro que ni ella misma se atrevería a ignorar.

Kanao Tsuyuri, la sucesora de Koucho Shinobu y una cazadora de demonios; suspiró con fuerza mientras comenzaba con su rutina diaria.

¿Que era tan importante para usar su preciada moneda?

La respuesta... Tanjiro Kamado...

La primera vez que lo vio fue traído por el grupo de rescate de la Organización, con la mayoría de sus músculos desgarrados debido a un sobre esfuerzo enfrentando a una de las lunas menores; según el reporte la "quinta menguante", pero no fue el único, hubo otros dos; sin embargo era quien menos problemas dio. Y tampoco eran objeto de su interés.

El chico rubio era un quejoso y llorón... el de la máscara de jabalí estaba sumergido en su miseria repitiendo incesantemente "Soy debil..." y a su manera se convirtió en un problema.

\- Buenos días... Tsuyuri-oneesama - una alegre vocecita el saludo en su andar - ¡Tan temprano como siempre!

La pelinegra se movió levemente, aunque fue algo discreto hizo que su coleta se agitara con gracia, frente a ella estaba otra jovencita con dos coletas sostenidas con adornos de mariposa. La misma Tsuyuri poseía una, pues era una especie de distintivo del lugar donde se encontraban.

"La Mansión de las Mariposas" era el hospital donde los miembros de los Cazadores de Demonios iban recuperarse de sus heridas, siendo administrada por el propio "Pilar de los Insectos".

-Buenos días - respondió con delicadeza Tsuyuri a su compañera - ¿Mucho trabajo Aoi-san?

Aoi suspiró hondamente mientras acomodaba las sabanas que sostenía entre sus brazos para evitar que se le cayeran, sus ojos negros se cerraron un poco.

\- Bueno... el ruidoso de Agatsuma continua quejandose - repuso la pelinegra con leve molestia - Y el jabalí se rehusa a comer algo...

La joven cazadora ladeo levemente su cabeza mientras escuchaba a la menor, notando que frunció el entrecejo un poco. Fue cuando esa expresión se relajó un poco al mencionar al tercero de sus "problemas".

\- ¿Porque esos dos no pueden ser como Kamado-san? - la decepción en sus palabras era mas que perceptible - Es decir es bastante atento y diligente... incluso me ayudo a cambiar las sábanas de su cama.

Tsuyuri esbozó una sonrisa, el problema con el tercero era simplemente su amabilidad, siendo un enfermo debería de acceder a las atenciones y no brindarlas a las enfermeras.

\- Tengo que regañarle para que se quede en cama - comentó la chica mientras empezaba a caminar siendo seguida por la cazadora - Claro... después de ayudarme.

-¿No es eso aprovecharse? - la chica de coleta comentó levemente divertida

Un furioso sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Aoi, quien trató de ocultar su vergüenza tras las sábanas.

-¡N-No se trata de eso! - trató de excusarse la jovencita - ¡E-Es q-que no tengo el corazón para detenerlo!

Tsuyuri trató de ocultar su sonrisa tras una de sus manos, cierto que le causaba gracia ver a su compañera en ese estado. Pero más que diversión fue la curiosidad sobre aquel chico.

Cara: Preguntarle a Aoi sobre su mañana y averiguar algo de Kamado-kun

Cruz: Simplemente saludar a Aoi.

Con un escueto despedida ambas jovencitas se separaron yendo por diferentes rumbos; ambas tenían obligaciones que atender y hasta el mediodía nuevamente sus caminos se cruzarían. Se encaminó a la oficina de su hermana mayor para ayudarle con las labores que tendría para ella.

Su discreta sonrisa no abandonó su rostro cuando entró en el consultorio de Shinobu Koucho, la mujer parpadeó un par de veces, pues aquello era algo un tanto inusual, no hizo mas que contagiarse un poco y mostrar su propia sonrisa.

-¡Ara, Ara... Tsuyuri-chan! - la melodiosa voz del pilar llamó la atención de su sucesora - Te vez muy contenta... ¿Otra vez se trata de Kamado-kun?

La jovencita parpadeó un par de veces en silencio, con suaves movimientos sacó entre sus ropas, la preciada moneda la lanzó al aire ante la mirada atenta de su hermana mayor, para después atraparla y ver el resultado. Un breve silencio les rodeo a ambas antes de que Tsuyuri respondiera con suavidad.

-Si se trata de él - Shinobu no hizo mas que ocultar su sonrisa tras una de sus manos - Volvio a darle problemas a Aoi.

-¿Y eso se debió a...? - el interés del pilar se elevó ante la respuesta de su hermana menor

\- Le ayudó a cambiar las sabanas de su cama - repuso la chica de coleta con honestidad

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya...! - la pelinegra comentó mostrando un poco de sorpresa - Tal parece que podremos pasar al siguiente nivel de su recuperación

La curiosidad le invadió de repente, puesto que parcialmente comprendía lo que se refería el "Pilar Insecto". Pero eso se disparó más cuando toda la atención se centró en ella.

* * *

Había excitación, su corazón latía con rapidez y su visión se volvía nublosa por instantes. Estaba dudosa si debía de reír con fuerza o mantener la seriedad en su rostro. Todo eso derivado a que estaba jugando al gato y al ratón. Cuando su hermana mayor dijo que pasarían al siguiente nivel dentro de la recuperación del convaleciente cazador de demonios, nunca se imagino que eso le incluiría a ella.

Todo eso para que Tanjiro usara la concentración total a pesar de no estar luchando por su vida. Y para ello debían de realizar actividades que técnicamente eran inocentes juegos.

Tsuyuri nunca contradecía a Shinobu en sus decisiones y eso lo sabía el pilar. Por lo que no sabía como reaccionar en esos instantes. La primera de las pruebas era que tenía que quitarle una taza que contenía medicina que olía muy mal. Lógicamente, la jovencita era mucho más rápida que el chico frente a ella, por lo que en sólo un parpadeo, Tanjiro Kamado terminaba completamente bañado y apestoso.

Lo que debía desanimarlo parecía alentarlo a continuar intentándolo. Tras una hora de completos fracasos le permitieron descansar para pasar al juego en el que estaban metidos actualmente. Demostrando que el chico era el mas diligente del trío. El pilar mantenía especial atención en el ejercicio, a pesar de que solamente se paseaba por el lugar de tanto en tanto. Genuina curiosidad le embargó cuando notó una discreta sonrisa en el rostro de su "hermana menor", discreto y casi imperceptible; pero que estaba allí sin ninguna duda.

Pronto el juego terminó, pues el agotamiento cobró factura en el chico ya que estaba lejos de la concentración total y la "respiración focalizada".

-¡Oni-chan! - una de las niñas que ayudaban en la mansión se acercó al pelinegro - Toma un poco de agua.

La joven cazadora de demonios se quedó de pie mirando la interacción entre ellos dos, vio como el chico sació su sed y repentinamente se acercó hasta donde ella estaba de pie.

-Kanao-san - la gentil voz de Tanjiro le sobresaltó levemente - ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

Shinobu tuvo que reprimir la alegría que súbitamente le llegó al notar como la pequeña Tsuyuri subía peldaños en la madurez. Lo único malo era que ni la propia chica era capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Tal vez con un poco de ayuda.

* * *

Los palillos repiquetearon al momento de caer sobre la mesa; todo eso ante la mirada divertida de los ojos azules de Shinobu; quien luchaba internamente para no reír a carcajadas. Ella soltó una bomba a su acompañante durante su cena. Ya que Giyuu Tomioka era reconocido por su extrema seriedad, aunque el Pilar Insecto era la única en toda la organización que había visto diferentes expresiones en el imperturbable rostro de su compañero.

El "Pilar del Agua", puesto que el propio Giyuu no reclamaba por razones personales; habría y cerraba la boca incapaz de articular palabra alguna. No fue hasta que usó la concentración total que pudo recuperar la compostura para poder expresarse mejor.

-Kochou-san... no deberías bromear de esa manera - comentó el cazador de demonios mientras recogía sus palillos

-No bromeo - repuso Shinobu de forma cantarina -Lo que digo es verdad y lo apruebo

El joven miró fijamente a la chica quien sonreía juguetona mientras levantaba una taza llena de humeante te verde y darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Pero son solo niños - volvió a hablar Giyuu esta vez un poco descolocado

-Lo son - respondió Shinobu bajando la taza - Por eso lo apruebo

\- Oyakata-sama dudo que lo apruebe - el pelinegro trató de replicar

\- Oyakata-sama permite las relaciones entre compañeros - la joven con empezó a jugar con el borde de la taza - No hay una regla que lo prohiba G-i-y-u-u-san

Era oficial, Giyuu no encontraba forma de contradecir a su compañera, ¿Que había dicho para tener esa pequeña discusión? Simplemente que Tsuyuri Kanao estaba interesada en Tanjiro Kamado. Shinobu conocía a la perfección a su sucesora, más que ninguna otra dentro de la Mansión de las Mariposas; cada mínimo detalle de su lenguaje corporal no pasaba desapercibido por ella. Incluso aquellos que la propia Tsuyuri era inconsciente de su existencia.

Por lo que no tardó en atar los cabos con facilidad y disfrute personal. Aquel lado sádico de su personalidad estaba encontrando un medio de fuga ante el florecimiento de la vida amorosa de su inocente hermanita. Así que la joven mujer haría todo lo posible para verlo realizado. Y el bono era ver como su compañero se debatía entre aceptarlo o no.

Lo paradojico era que ella misma estaba en una situación similar pues la sutileza no funcionaba con aquellos que simplemente eran densos y cabezas duras. Shinobu Koucho gustaba de Giyuu desde hace ya tiempo; sin embargo, el tipo le ignoraba olimpicamente.

-Como cazadores de demonios... estamos conscientes de que podremos morir esta misma noche - recitó la joven ante la mirada confusa de su acompañante - que debemos aprovechar cada momento feliz que tenemos al máximo y eso incluye al amor.

Aquellas palabras no eran propias del Pilar Insecto... sino del Pilar del Amor, mismas que el propio Giyuu experimentó cuando fue "victima" de las atenciones de la susodicha. Por lo que optó con hacer equipo con la otra chica dentro de los Pilares para su sanidad mental.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo primero- el joven suspiró hondamente - Pero... ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?

-Técnicamente... eres su hermano mayor - Shinobu sonrió juguetonamente - Así que te pido permiso para que mi linda Tsuyuri corteje a Kamado-kun

-Espera... el tiene familia - trató de objetar el joven mirando fijamente a su compañera - tendrías que pedirle permiso a ella.

-La condición de Nezuko-chan le impide tomar decisiones - Giyuu hizo un gesto de molestia ante las palabras de la joven - Pero estoy segura que ella aprobaría a mi linda hermanita - Shinobu ladeo su cabeza levemente - Por lo que voy por el "familiar" más cercano... O ¿Prefieres que le pregunte a Urokodaki-sama?

El color en el rostro de Giyuu desapareció más en su pálida piel; la joven doctora estaba en lo cierto; quizás el chico y su hermana eran huerfanos debido a la tragedia que les ocurrió, pero tanto él como su maestro eran lo más cercano a una familia. En la misma situación se encontraba la sucesora de Shinobu de quien ella era responsable.

-Entonces dime... - el tono derrotista en la voz del joven era evidente - ¿En que quieres que te ayude?

La joven frunció el entrecejo fingiendo molestia, pero sus facciones indicaban que toda la situación le divertía demasiado.

-Cuando lo dices en ese tono me hace parecer la mala del cuento - Shinobu se cruzó de brazos - Mmm... ya sé...

Con algo de presura buscó entre sus ropas, Giyuu miró con suma curiosidad mientras el haori que emulaba las alas de una mariposa se movía discretamente; Shinobu pronto se detuvo encontrando el objeto que buscaba. Entre sus delgadas y pequeñas manos estaba una moneda, muy similar a la que su hermana menor usaba en ocasiones donde necesitaba tomar una decisión.

Los ojos negros del pilar del agua miraron fijamente, mientra que Shinobu se dedico a hablar.

-Lo dejaremos a la suerte - la confianza en ella estaba presente - Cara... Me ayudas a observarlos y darles un "empujoncito"... Cruz... No hacemos nada y esperamos a ver que pasa.

No estaba seguro si las opciones eran justas, al final de cuentas las probabilidades de que ambos jóvenes terminaran juntos eran pausibles; sin embargo, una aceleraba las cosas para diversión de la chica de coleta y adorno de mariposa.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó el cazador de demonios con calma - Has los honores...

Con un leve asentimiento la moneda fue lanzada al aire, sin importar el resultado Shinobu Koucho tendría algo interesante que hacer y quien sabe tal vez ella también tendría suerte de hacer florecer su romance.

* * *

Palabras del autor:

Es oficial, salgo de mi retiro forzado; tenía planeado actualizar una de mis historias, pero cierto capítulo hizo que recuperara los ánimos para escribir. Por lo que me decidí adentrarme en este nuevo mundo con fic bastante relax, no buscare nada pretencioso sino algo tranquilo y divertido. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Atte: Aeretr...


End file.
